


Pixie Propositioning

by wanderlustlover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Pixie Propositioning</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pixie Propositioning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pixie Propositioning

Title: Pixie Propositioning

Her face tilted downward on the pillow, eyelids fluttering occasionally and breath coming out in deep long draw**s**, she looked like a pixie. A sleeping pixie. Peaceful and innocent for the moment beneath the unknowing blanket of sleep. Until she’d wake and then she’d look even more like a pixie. Bright eyes and fast movements intermingled with flippant language, awing brilliance and breathtaking inspiration.

But for now, she lay sleeping. Her face half buried in a red satin pillow with her short wild blonde hair laying untamed on the satin and just partially over her ears, the side of her face and part of her forehead. Her mouth was closed with soft-looking lips parting only ever so often for breathing. She was more than utter beauty, like a piece of art that stirred with life.

The clock above and behind her head on the dresser blinked, drawing attention, as it changed to six twenty-five. Morning would come soon and then the sleeping pixie would waken, and Lana laid there in the silence having not slept even a minute. She couldn’t close her eyes; she couldn’t look away from the sleeping figure next to her; and most of all she couldn’t forget what had happened in this bed only six hours and forty-two minutes ago.

She had never had a dream that good. Not even the scent of sex and sweat lingering on now dried sheets and bodies caused her to want to move. She longed for a shower and the use of the bathroom in general, but she couldn’t convince herself to look away. If she looked away they alarm would go off, her eyes would open and all of this, all of it would have been a dream she imagined due to having pizza and soda much too late while studying for exams.

Four minutes from now Gabe would be up. He’d knock on the girls’ separate doors and tell them that breakfast would be ready inthirty minutes. How would he react when he realized Chloe’s bedroom door was still open to an empty room and a bed unslept in, and Lana’s bed was not only slept in but that both she and his daughter were still lacking clothing?

As if connected to Lana’s thought process, Chloe suddenly shifted under the covers, mumbling something too quiet for her to make out, and her eyelids fluttered faster until her eyes opened. Lana pressed her head a little deeper into the pillow watching her face as her expression looked confused about the silk pillow and covers, then shifted suddenly in remembrance and a small smile curled upon her lips.

“You’re too quiet to be asleep.” A second later, she was propped up on an elbow looking down into Lana’s face only about a foot away. Her eyebrows arched upward, and she asked softly after a second, “Did I keep you awake? You know, I could have gone to my be-”

“No. No, you didn’t keep me awake,” Lana said, unable to keep her mouth from turning into a smile. She was afraid that smile might flow in the dark, because she was so filled with light inside her body from what had happened. “I was just thinking.”

“Un-huh,” Chloe murmured teasingly, dropping her elbow and scooting over on the bed closer to Lana, throwing an arm across Lana’s bare waist under the blankets. Her lips had already turned upward from the secret, small smile that had found her upon waking into a precious smirk. “And what were you thinking about, Miss Lang?”

“I was thinking,“ Lana started, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling as she reveled in the touch of Chloe’s hands on her bare skin. It caused places only newly explored to clench and moisten all over again. Then suddenly she felt Chloe’s lips against her neck, and she gasped.

“Go on,” the blonde whispered, amusement flooding her voice as her lips brushing Lana’s skin.

“I-I was thinking that while you were sleeping,” she started out stammering, her heart thudding hard inside her chest. Every inch of her felt alive with Chloe’s body pressed against her all over again. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t something Chloe regretted in the morning. “That you looked like one of the pixie’s from the fairy book my mother gave me when I was a child.”

Chloe’s head bobbed into her vision suddenly, pushing her body up, eyes wide as thought she was looking upward and thinking about it. Her head tilted to one side, and her smile seemed lopsided as she spoke to Lana from that vantage point. “I think you didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

Knock-Knock.

“Time to get up girls. Breakfast in thirty.” The strong voice of Gabe Sullivan came through the bedroom door.

Chloe tensed up, grabbing part of the blanket as though to cover her body, but she yelled back with less than three seconds time passing. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Dad! We’re up and we’ll be down stairs in time for food!”

Lana had slid a little further under the blanket in case, but was glad when the door didn’t suddenly open. She was betting that sleeping with his daughter might rank under the reasons Gabe would kick her out of his house for. Light burst across her eyes and she closed them, digging her head into the pillow, muttering. “Oh, you evil, evil-”

“What’s that?” Chloe said, laughing as she turned back from the bed table and the small lamp on it. She leaned down and kissed Lana’s cheek that wasn’t buried in the pillow and whispered, mirth barely concealed in her voice. “Get up, get up. I know your awake, I know where you’ve been and I know you need a shower.”

“Same place you’ve been,” Lana said, curling over toward where Chloe was sitting. The look on her face was unhidden joy; it was a quiet joy though. Because she whispered her last words, like she might not be able to say them any louder; “In my bed.”

Chloe leaned down and kissed her hard, the smirk back on her lips when she pulled away. “I’ll go shower first, and then I’ll see you down at breakfast.”

She was up, wrapping one of Lana’s blankets around her and flying around the room in such a fast motion that it made Lana laugh. She looked like a busy, flighty little pixie now. All life and exuberance. She sat up, holding her sheet up around her covering her chest. One just in case Chloe’s father came back and two she still felt a little shy, because this wasn’t them making love in her bed in the dark, but them naked with each other in the light.

“Hey, Chloe?” Lana asked, as the blonde reached her door

“Yeah?”

She looked up at Chloe’s face, the way it was a little more serious and curious at being called back, and then she looked down at her blanket. “I was thinking maybe we should go into Metropolis this weekend, since Exams will be over. That maybe we could go out to dinner….uhh, maybe a movie.”

“Wow,” Chloe said, with a laugh in her voice, hanging on part of the open door. “Wait till I tell the boys at school. Not only did I sleep with the prettiest girl in school, but she called me her pixie, and propositioned me for a date.”

“No, you wouldn-”

“Lana.” Chloe said, her voice suddenly more strict. And then a moment later, she continued. “Lana, look at me.”

Looking up very slowly, wondering if this was her just being stupid and that Chloe would see through her. That she wasn’t sophisticated and completely sure what to do. Chloe was staring at her very seriously, closing the door a little more behind her.

“I wouldn’t do that. This is important to me, too” She said, only one hand holding her blanket around her bare body, as one hand randomly ruffled her untamed blonde hair. After Lana nodded very slowly, she opened the door to leave. Then she looked back, she smiled blindingly all over again. “Oh, and I’d be glad to go on a date with you Lana.”


End file.
